Crossdressing
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: aku kan tidak suka yeoja,jadi untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu? tidak perlu malu,aku lebih suka kau yang namja. yewook/oneshot aneh/BL/DLDR!


~Crossdressing~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: aku kan tidak suka yeoja,jadi untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu? tidak perlu malu,aku lebih suka kau yang namja.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Yesung baru saja tiba di apartemen. Ia segera melepas sepatu dan jaketnya serta beranjak ke dalam. Ia menyadari lampu apartemen yang menyala,berarti Ryeowook sudah sampai duluan kesini.

Apartemen ini khusus dibelinya untuk dirinya dan Ryeowook saja. apalagi kalau bukan untuk pacaran. Yah,semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran,mereka tidak bisa mempunyai waktu dan tempat yang privat untuk berdua saja. maklum,member grup mereka kan ada banyak. Tidak ada yang namanya privasi. Mau mandi saja harus ngantri lama.

Yesung merasa tidak nyaman,kapanpun ia ingin bermesraan atau berduaan dengan Ryeowook,selalu saja ada member yang mondar-mandir tidak sengaja memergoki mereka. Masih bagus kalau itu hanya Sungmin atau Hankyung yang hanya akan diam-diam saja. kalau si usil Kyu atau mulut ember Kangin atau yang lainnya?

Wah.

Meskipun mereka sekamar,tetap saja sulit bagi Yesung untuk berdua saja dengan Ryeowook. Sudahlah jarang-jarang dapat waktu luang,mau pacaran saja susah. Akhirnya tercetus ide di kepala Yesung untuk membeli sebuah apartemen baru yang privat sekali.

Apartemen itu sederhana saja,tapi Yesung tak membiarkan member manapun untuk mengetahui passwordnya. Ia juga melarang Ryeowook untuk memberi tahu. Untuk apa ia capek-capek membeli apartemen itu kalau yang lainnya punya akses untuk bebas masuk-keluar sana?

Yesung mewajibkan Ryeowook untuk menginap disana bersama dirinya kapanpun mereka sedang kosong jadwal. Jika jadwal sedang penuh,yang biasanya terjadi jika mereka baru comeback,maka mereka akan menginap di dorm saja bersama yang lainnya.

Hari ini mereka tidak punya jadwal sama sekali selama beberapa hari ke depan. Waktu yang bagus untuk berduaan saja. bahkan mereka sudah berencana untuk kencan nanti malam. Ini kencan pertama mereka sejak pertama kali berpacaran. Miris,karena mereka hampir tak punya kesempatan untuk pergi.

Yesung baru saja hendak menyapa Ryeowook ketika pandangan matanya menangkap namjachingunya itu sibuk berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian yeoja yang bertebaran di tempat tidur. Yesung mengernyit bingung melihatnya. Untuk apa pakaian sebanyak itu? dan yang paling penting,pakaian siapa? Jangan-jangan pakaian selingkuhannya Ryeowook,lagi?

Ah tidak. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"baby..." panggilnya. Ryeowook tampak tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yesung

"hyung! A-aku..."

"pakaian siapa itu? untuk apa?" tanyanya tenang

"i-ini..punya Heechul hyung..."

"oh..." Yesung manggut-manggut. Ia sadar hyungnya yang aneh bin ajaib yang satu itu punya kebiasaan aneh tersendiri menyimpan pakaian yeoja. Entah untuk apa. Atau mungkin saja bekas dipakai untuk variety show atau acara lainnya.

"kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"aku...meminjamnya..."

"untuk?"

"untuk kupakai..."

"mwo?!" Yesung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan polos Ryeowook

"ha-habis..kita kan akan berkencan,hyung. Jadi..." ia menunduk malu. Wajahnya tampak agak memerah

"kau malu berkencan di tempat umum dengan pria?" tebak Yesung dengan kecewa

"tidak! Aku tidak akan malu dengan hyung!" bantah Ryeowook keras

"jadi?"

"aku...kalau kita pergi begitu saja,nanti akan ketahuan. Kalau bikin skandal bagaimana? Kalau aku menyamar jadi yeoja,kan orang tidak akan curiga yang aneh-aneh. Kita pun bisa dengan bebas ber..berpegangan tangan atau..." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya. Entah kenapa ia malu mengatakan itu. Yesung terdiam.

"kau jelek..." sahutnya tiba-tiba

"eh?!" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget

"kalau kau pakai itu,kau jelek. Jelek sekali." ulangnya

"hyung!" Ryeowook cemberut

"aku kan tidak suka yeoja,jadi untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti itu? tidak perlu malu,aku lebih suka kau yang namja." jelasnya seraya mengecup pipi Ryeowook singkat. Perkataannya pun otomatis membuat wajah Ryeowook lagi-lagi memerah padam.

Yesung berbohong dengan mengatakan Ryeowook jelek. Menurutnya Ryeowook akan selalu tampak manis mengenakan apapun,bahkan pakaian yeoja. Hanya saja,ia tidak ingin Ryeowook merasa malu berkencan di tempat umum dengannya,yang notabene sama-sama namja.

"pakailah pakaian yang biasa saja. kau tampak jauh lebih baik dengan itu. tidak perlu menyamar-menyamar segala..." sambungnya

"ta-tapi..kalau ada yang melihat dan curiga..." sahut Ryeowook pelan

"biar saja. toh fans malah akan senang kan melihat YeWook berkencan? Mereka tidak akan marah,baby..." Yesung tersenyum kemudian menyambar bibir Ryeowook untuk diciumnya. setelah puas,ia pun menatap Ryeowook tepat di mata.

"arrachi?" sahutnya

"n-ne..." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan,masih berblushing ria.

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

ide buat fic ini tiba2 aja terpintas di kepala saya dan gak mau brenti bersliweran kecuali kalo saya menuliskannya

yah akhirnya jadi deh ff gaje ini

lagian saya pengen ikut memperbanyak ff yewook yang langkanya udah kalah-kalah bbm -_-

hiks sedih banget my true OTP fic nya makin dikit ToT

ayo para YWS publish ff yewook rame2 dan jgn lupa juga dukung ff yewook yg udah ada dgn mereview ;)

gomawo!


End file.
